


I Miss You

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Chimney Han Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chim talks to Kevin, Chimney Feels, Chimneyhanweek2020, Day 4, Gen, death angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Chim tells his best friend about his impending fatherhood and realizes just how much he still misses him.
Relationships: Howie "Chimney" Han & Kevin Lee, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Chimney Han Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I Miss You

“So Maddie's pregnant, how crazy is that right?” Chim smiled, laughed, “I still can't believe it. I'm gonna be a father, me, a father, how does that work right?” He sighed heavily, resting his head back against the stone. 

It was beautiful day in LA, the sun shone bright and Chim held a soda in his hand, taking drinks now and then as he talked.

“What do I know about being a father? It's not like mine was that great.” He frowned a bit, “But like I told Maddie, I had your parents, your father is... an incredible man. I think we're gonna ask them if they'd be okay being honorary grand parents you know? They've earned it.”

He sighed again, “They love Maddie by the way, I didn't really doubt they would, I still don't know why I didn't introduce her to them sooner. Maybe because she's white? I don't know. But I do love her, so much.”

Chim found himself tearing up suddenly, he hung his head and let himself cry, “I miss you. So much Kevin. I wish you were here, I wish you could have met Maddie, that you could meet out child. There's so much I wish.”

It had been years, years but every once in a while the pain and agony of Kevin's death haunted him.

“If we have a boy, I'm gonna ask Maddie if we can call him Kevin. I think you'd like that.” He laughed, happy but watery sounding, “At least I think you'd like that. Maybe I should ask your parents. They'd know.”

Chim sat at the tombstone talking to Kevin for a while longer before he got up, patted the top of the stone and sighed.

“I really do miss you buddy.” He put his hand in his pocket, the empty soda bottle in his other as he made his way back towards his car.

Maddie was expecting him, he and Buck were supposed to be putting the crib together today. That would be an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but greatly appreciated.


End file.
